Ich schenk dir das Meer
by Khana
Summary: Kourrem will Kara das Meer schenken, das Meer und die ganze Welt.


**Titel:** Ich schenk dir das Meer  
**Autor:** Khana(khanakatze - at - gmail - dot - com)  
**Fandom:** Tamora Pierce [Tortall  
**Charaktere:** Kara und Kourrem vom Stamm des Blutigen Falken  
**Thema:** #70 - Sturm (fanfic100de bei lifejournal)  
**Word Count:** 702  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** femmeslash, sad  
**Note:** Beta-Dank an lenija, und Grüße an die ff100shgler!

* * *

**Ich schenk' dir das Meer**

Draußen tobte ein Sandsturm.  
Kourrem mochte Stürme, sie erinnerten sie immer an Kara.  
Nicht, dass sie an Kara erinnert werden musste, schließlich war Kara immer da, in ihrer Nähe, bei ihr.  
Aber es war schön, draußen den Wind gegen die Zeltwände peitschen zu hören und zu wissen, dass ihr ein Sturm nichts anhaben konnte. Denn wenn tatsächlich etwas passieren sollte, wäre Kara da und würde sie beschützen vor dem Sturm, würde den Winden Einhalt gebieten.  
Hier drinnen waren sie sicher, hier waren sie zusammen. Nichts und niemand konnte ihnen etwas anhaben.

Kourrem führte das Schiffchen durch die Fänden, hin und her, hin und her. Blaue Streifen webte sie in ihren Teppich, dunkel und hellblau, und hier und dort ein wenig Weiß für eine Wellenkrone.  
Das echte Meer kannte Kourrem nicht, aber Alanna hatte ihnen damals viel davon erzählt, vom endlosen Wasser. Und Kara war so beeindruckt gewesen, dass Kourrem es ihr schenken wollte. Sie wollte Kara das Meer schenken, und die ganze Welt.

Kara wusste, dass das albern war.  
Sie wusste, dass sie sich dumm benahm, dass Kara ihre Freundin war und nicht mehr. Sie wusste, dass sie sich nach einem jungen Mann umschauen solle, einem, der willig war, eine Schamanin zur Frau zu nehmen.  
Aber Kourrem wollte keinen Mann.  
Früher einmal war sie sich nicht sicher gewesen, aber inzwischen war es ihr klar: Sie hatte noch nie einen Mann gewollt, und sie würde auch niemals einen wollen. Nicht als Ehemann, nicht als Liebhaber, gar nicht.  
Es war falsch, so etwas zu denken. Jede Frau wollte einen Mann haben - es war ihre Bestimmung, einem Mann gegeben zu werden und sich um ihn zu kümmern, für ihn zu sorgen, ihm Kinder zu gebären.  
Aber manchmal kam es Kourrem so vor, als wäre sie selbst ein Mann. Sie trug Verantwortung für ihren Stamm, sie saß am Feuer und vertrat ihre Meinung offen und ehrlich, sie kämpfte gegen Banditen, die das Lager überfallen wollten.  
Sie war eine wichtige Person des Stammes, zusammen mit Kara.

Nicht, dass andere Frauen nicht auch wichtig waren, aber sie arbeiteten im Verborgenen, sie sprachen nicht offen ihre Meinung aus, sie durften sie nicht vor den Männern vertreten.  
Kourrem wollte nicht zurücktreten von dem Amt, das rechtmäßig ihres war, sie wollte ihre Pflichten und Rechte voll in Anspruch nehmen. Sie war Schamanin vom Stamm des Blutigen Falken, und sie _brauchte_ keinen Mann, sie _wollte_ keinen Mann.

Sie wollte nur Kara.

Dazu hatte sie kein Recht, sagte ihr Gewissen, sie durfte keine andere Frau begehren. Es war nicht rechtens, und die Götter hießen solches Begehren nicht gut. Sie würden sie für diese Gedanken bestrafen.

Doch Kourrem konnte nicht anders.  
Kara, ihre Beinahe-Schwester, ihre Verbündete, ihre Freundin. Ihre zweite Hälfte. Sie wollte ihre starke, tapfere, verletzliche Kara festhalten und beschützen und lieben und _küssen_. Sie wollte es so sehr, dass es beinahe schmerzte.

Kourrem wollte Kara zum Lächeln bringen, um ihre Grübchen bewundern zu können, sie wollte ihre Hand halten und sie streicheln, wenn es ihr schlecht ging, sie wollte für Kara da sein und ihr alles geben, was sie zu geben hatte, ihre Magie, ihre Liebe, alles.

Doch Kara hatte kein Interesse an Kourrem, nicht auf diese Art.  
Kara sah sich unter den anderen Schamanen und den jungen Männern des Stammes um, und Kourrem wusste, sie suchte nach einem Mann, nach einem Partner. Sie suchte nach jemandem, der sie beschützte und festhielt, und Kourrem wollte schreien "Ich! Ich bin hier, ich bin für dich da! Komm zu mir, Ich liebe dich, _ich_ liebe dich!"  
Aber sie konnte nicht, denn es war nicht richtig, dass sie so fühlte, sie durfte nicht so fühlen, sie konnte Kara ihre Liebe und ihre Zärtlichkeit nicht geben. Sie konnte ihr nicht einmal die Welt schenken.

Und so zog Kourrem weiter ihr Schiffchen hin und her, hin und her, und reihte Faden um blauen Faden an das Meer, das Kara so liebte, und das sie ihr schenken würde. Es gab nicht viel, das Kourrem für Kara tun konnte, tun durfte, aber das hier, das konnte sie tun.

Draußen tobte der Sandsturm ungezähmt weiter, und Kourrem schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Der Sturm erinnerte sie an Kara, an _ihre_ Kara, und daran würde sich nie etwas ändern.

* * *

Feedback/Kritik willkommen. :)


End file.
